Modern Art Gallery of Grijzestad
The Modern Art Gallery of Grijzestad, or the MAG, (Dutch: Moderne Kunstgalerij van Grijzestad) is an art museum in Grijzestad, Brunant dedicated to modern art. It is one of the most prestigious museums in the country and has a collection of over 5,000 works. History The MAG was founded in 1964 as a private initiative by various wealthy Grijzestaders to create a collection of contemporary and modern art. The MAG grew from nine loaned pieces to a collection of nearly 50 paintings and prints. The museum was originally located in a small studio in Caroline Park, but this did not attract too many people. In 1969, Grijzestader architect Peter Vetter was hired to construct a new building for the MAG in the modern U-Stad district. The building itself, completed in November 1970, became a work of art in itself and is among the 50 greatest modern buildings in the country. In 2012, the MAG building became a National Monument for its architectural value. The MAG has since its foundation expanded to over 5,000 works of art. It has a decent collection of Brunanter art, but also a very nice sample of American and European works in complement. Visiting the museum The MAG is open from 9:00-18:00 daily (Mondays only until 14:00) and entry is 13€ for adults and 10€ for children/elderly. ExploreBT cardholders can visit the museum for half price, as well as get a 15% discount at the gift shop; museum members with ExploreBT Cards get an added 20% discount. Collection The MAG has the largest collections of modern art in Brunant, as it has more items than the National Museum of Art, and one of the largest in Europe. Every year, nearly 140,000 people visit the museum and enjoy the artworks. The MAG has a collection spanning over 150 years, including Brunanter neoclassical, impressionist, surrealist, pop and contemporary art, among others. The most valuable works in the collection are the Joan Miró's; his L'oro dell'Azzurro was purchased in 2010 for €3,000,000. Early modern art Sinking Ship at the Foot of a Wave.png|Antonius Niesterfeld, Sinking ship at the foot of a wave (1829) The Rocky Beach at Night.jpg|Eugenio Cavall, The Rocky Beach at Night (1840) The Coastal Heights at Sundown.PNG|Marie Durand, The Coastal Heights at Sundown (1902) De Stijl Composition A.jpg|Piet Mondrian, Composition A (1923) Counter-Composition V.jpg|Theo van Doesburg, Counter-Composition V (1924) New York City I.jpg|Piet Mondrian, New York City I (1942-43) Surrealism Nord-Sud.jpg|Joan Miró, Nord-Sud (1916-17) L'Ange du Foyer.jpg|Max Ernst, L'Ange du Foyer (1937) Indefinite Divisibility.jpg|Yves Tanguy, Indefinite Divisibility (1942) Living Still Life.jpg|Salvador Dalí, Living Still Life (1956) L'oro dell'Azzurro.jpg|Joan Miró: L'oro dell'Azzurro (1967) El vol de la libèllula davant del sol.jpg|Joan Miró, El vol de la libèllula davant del sol (1968) , Elle Loge La Folie (1970)]] Pop art Marlon Brando.jpg|Andy Warhol, Marlon Brando (1966) Venere Dopo Botticelli.jpg|Andy Warhol, Venere Dopo Botticelli (1966) Mao.jpg|Andy Warhol, Mao (1972) After the Party.jpg|Andy Warhol, After the Party (1979) Girl in Mirror.jpg|Roy Lichtenstein, Girl in Mirror (1964) Blue Shoes.jpg|Louise Hening, Blue Shoes (1967) Pink Shoes.jpg|Louise Hening, Pink Shoes (1967) Anna Lindbergs (painting).PNG|Gabriel Blanchard, Anna Lindbergs (1968) Untitled (Piet Wasser).jpg|Piet Wasser, Untitled (1971) Down.PNG|Piet Wasser, Down (1973) The Lips.PNG|Elisabeth Thiessen, The Lips (1995) Contemporary art Orange on Red.jpg|Mark Rothko, Orange on Red (1962) Rays.jpg|Victor Huszár, Rays (1970) Striped Composition No. 3.jpg|Michael Vandelet, Striped Composition No. 3 (1971) Faceted Sun.jpg|Victor Huszár, Faceted Sun (1976) The Skylight.jpg|Victor Huszár, The Skylight (1978) Razzle Dazzle.jpg|Lisa Winton, Razzle Dazzle (1991) Red Abyss.PNG|Hanna Wesling, Red Abyss (2004) Category:ExploreBT Card Category:Art museums Category:U-Stad